A Wolf in the Snakes Den
by The-Foolish-Slave
Summary: Never has this happened. A muggle born, and werewolf in the house of Slytherin. See what happens as a girl turns one young mans world on its axis.
1. Chapter 1

I blinked. A large brown owl landed on the breakfast table, dropped a letter, ate a sausage. I heard Marie's voice in my head "Wolf, is there a letter on the table, and a sausage missing off the plate?" "I think so. It seemed so strange I knew people used birds for communication but an owl? I reached for the letter."

"Dear Mrs. Marie Janson

We would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a student of our school you would have a great chance to learn about magic, and the magical world. As a muggle born and were-wolf student you will have no tuition, and an older witch or wizard will sponsor you after the first month of school. Enclosed you will find a list of school supplies, and a map and instructions on how to get them.

Please retrieve your things on September first.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Well this explains so damn much." A bitter laugh escaped, as I thought of all the things that I had done over the years that were unexplained, and how I was kept in the basement. I froze when I smelled Danelle behind me. "What is this?" I snarled as she jerked the letter out of my hands. "More of a freak than ever now huh? You're lucky Mother even keeps you. Now he is gonna just send you away so your own kind can care for you." She laughed, I said nothing it was true. Bobbie only kept me because I was her late husband's first child. She ran away with the letter. I ran to the basement. I was 4 when Dad died, from a wolf bite, and I lived from the same bite. Since then I have lived in this house, never leaving. I am dead to the world. Bobbie wasted no time in showing me my own obituary. I did not understand then but I did now. I clean and cook, and are a scapegoat, and burden. I know my home. Danelle goes to school. I have always stayed home. Now this? I am amazed and scared.

I did not even make it to my blanket before Bobbie was in the door way. Her brown hair flying in loose wild curls, her blue eyes cold as Ice. "I do hope they do not care if you are dropped off early." An evil dark smile was on her lips. "Do your chores then get your back pack together? We leave at 5. Get a move on you worthless little bitch." She left with a slam of the door. She was sending me away now?! It's a full moon tonight, and it takes an hour to get to central London. The sunsets at 6, and the moon rises at 9. I don't want to hurt anyone. That was my mantra as I did the chores. I don't want to hurt anyone.


	2. Being left

I held my small gym bag as close as I could in the car. The sun was setting with a swirl of reds and oranges. It seemed foreboding to me_. I will not hurt anyone. I will not hurt anyone. I will not hurt anyone. _Bobbie was sneering as she speed through traffic. Though she had out done herself with her clothing, a pair of well worn white trainers, jogging pants and a hoodie were her clothing of choice. She was ready to run if the need arose. A particularly strong turn on to the off ramp had me sliding along the back seat. "Wolf!" Her voice snapped. "Once I am gone you are to never return to My Home. Understand that? Never not even if they give you back I won't take you. I have all the things your father." The word was spat from her mouth like the foulest drink. "Left you. I always thought he was weird, a freak, he had an unhealthy interest in that devil craft. You have your things as well? Good. I don't want to find a trace of you at my home. I am not going to deny that when we married I knew he was weird going on about seemingly fantasy things, it was a lovable quality. Then he went out like a retard and got bit by a were-wolf. He must be smiling at his luck because he died from it. I know better now. Yes I do, after you leave no more of that freakishness will be in my home. Now your going to a school for it. At the least I do not have to pay for it. I am going to set you off at this Leaky Caldron place and pay for a room for a week. In the folder in your bag is the paper work to get you off my hands. I even did it all legal like. Cost me a nice bit of money it did. When we get there get in to your room quick. No one else wants your infection."

The car pulled to a screeching stop as she parallel parked. She turned to face be in the back seat. _At least she can face me before she leaves me. _I know she was not and evil woman it was only me. I could smell her slight sadness, pity, and fear. I could hear the thrum of her nervous heart in the air. I think back to before that night. I was her darling little doll. I looked like one she said. I loved the attention. A mother, a child, as we looked at each other I see the love under Neath the frosty front of aggression, that saves herself from grief. I know when she had me declared dead it was to save me. I would have been in a lab and watched, a news story, a lab rat. She was always a plump woman, I remember those soft loving arms as a sanctuary. Her hair with its dark brown color was tamed into a frizzy pony tail. Bobbies eyes reminded me of melting snow in that moment. She allowed herself to love me, to be scared for me. Her little doll, dropped in the middle of a strange world. Alone. She would leave me. I know she would. The fever that came with being a were wolf was making my eyes heavy. She knew that the transformation was painful, we tried many pain killers and methods to save me the pain. When nothing worked I became wolf in her mind. I was a wolf, in place of her oldest little doll. She grabbed another gym bag, from the back seat, this one much larger. "Let's go Wolf. It's going to be too dangerous soon." She held my hand. I gripped it as loosely as I could. I know I got stronger. The Fever was getting thicker. She picked me up. A last gift I guess I took it. I cuddled into her arms. I know I was smaller then most my age. I looked like an 8 year old, she held me close.

_I cannot hurt anyone. I must get to my room. I cannot hurt anyone I am as free as I can get._ I hung to those thoughts as I listened to Bobbie pay for my room, and apparently a few other things. She still carried me. I could see her going over the progression of my transformation. The fever came first. It always came. Then the spiking pains in my gut. She laid me on the bed and ran her hands through my hair. My head rested in her lap. "You're a smart girl. I know I was cruel to you. I had to Protect Danelle. You never stopped being my Little Doll." She kissed my forhead. I know this is true, I really do I just hate to remember it. Just because the Pain was justified does not mean it hurts less. "I asked them to not come in until lunch tomorrow. I have paid for your food, 3 meals, and your rooming. They say you can get a hold of that school from here. Good bye my little Wolf, My little Doll, my Marie." My Vision blurred as she left. I knew that was as close to an "I love you." as I would get. I could not stop the smile from coming on my face. Then the Spike of pain hit my gut. I clenched my jaw. _I cannot hurt anyone. I must not hurt anyone. I cannot hurt anyone._


End file.
